Skater Gurl
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Song-fic to Avril Lavignes Skater Boi. MIKILEY/LILEY! R&R plz. If you know me, you know how this turns out.


**AN: This one-shot has been on my mind for a while.**

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious? _

Miley skated up to the school, stopping just short of hitting a group of popular girls that were sitting outside on the stairs, pointing and laughing at people.

One girl in question caught her eye, and she smiled at her a little, and saw the gesture returned.

"Come on Mikayla" another one of the girls whispered, and they all got up and walked off.__

He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say? 

Miley smiled as she scanned the CD's in the store for The Maine, hoping to find their newest release, when Mikayla and her friends walked in again.

"Let's go, they have the newest Jonas Brother stuff over here" Mikayla said, and Miley rolled her eyes a little.

Mikayla stopped when she spotted Miley standing there, and smiled and waved at her, getting a small muttered "Hey" in response.

Mikayla's friends pulled her off again.__

He wanted her, she'd never tell but  
Secretly she wanted him as well.

Miley slammed her head up against the table, until her two best friends each threw a hand under it, stopping her from damaging vital brain cells.

"Just get over her" Lilly mumbled, as she removed her hand.

"I can't, she's so pretty, and she's just awesome, and she'll never like me" Miley said, banging her head on the table again.

Lilly grabbed her head, as Oliver stiffled a laugh.

Across the lunchroom, Mikayla was staring blanky at the table where Miley was sitting, only tuning back into parts of her friend's conorsations.__

But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.

"Mikayla, give up on the skater girl, she's nothing but a big loser anyway" Ashley said, and Mikayla turned and looked at her.

"Yeah, just find someone who is accualy in your social status" Amber said, as Jake Ryan walked by and smiled at Mikayla.

"Like him" Ashley said.

"I guess you're right" Mikayla said, shaking her head wildley. Ashley smiled at her, and Amber copied the move, and Jake walked over to them.__

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth.

Miley skated up to the park, and saw Mikayla sitting alone on the ground, right in the middle of the park, and grabbed her skateboard and walked over to her.

"Why are you sitting all alone?" she asked, sitting next to the girl, and feeling her heart start to beat faster.

"My friends left, and I wanted to stay, what's it to you?!" Mikayla yelled, standing up quickly and brushing herself off.

"Woah, calm down there little miss over reaction, all I did was ask a simple question" Miley mumbled, still sitting on the ground.

"I've gotta go" Mikayla mumbled, and Miley rolled her eyes.

"Why, because your stupid friends say I'm not good enough for you?" she asked, and Mikayla froze where she was.

"Their right, I've gotta go" Mikayla repeated and took off running.__

Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby  
She's all alone

Mikayla grumbled under her breath as Jake walked out of the house, leaving for another interview, or something like that, she didn't really pay attention anymore.

"Jacob, eat your food, please, for mommy?" she begged the two year old.

He seemed to sense the despiration in her voice and picked up the banana and took a small bite.__

She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV.

Mikayla sighed as she walked back into the living room, after finally getting the baby to go to sleep.

She flicked on the TV, and her jaw dropped about ten feet to the ground, maybe even farther then that when she saw what, or who was on the screen.

"Miley?" she whispered, as the girl finished playing a song on her guitar, and Mikayla couldn't help but smile.

"That was Miley Stewart, singing one of her newest hits, tune in next week for more star news" the interviewer said.__

She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show

Mikayla reached for her cell phone, and dialed Amber's number, knowing that Ashley would be with her, where she always was.

"Did you see MTV?!" Ashley yelled, as soon as she picked up Amber's phone, which was something else she tended to do a lot.

"Yes" Mikayla said, and Ashley stopped talking for a minute.

"We've got three tickets to see her next show, do you want to come with us?" she asked, once she started talking again.

"Yeah, I'll get a baby-sitter, I'll be there" Mikayla said, before hanging up.__

She tags along and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.

Mikayla sat in the first row seat that Ashley had managed to get, and stared up at Miley as she sang one of her songs, and felt great joy raise up in her chest.

They had backstage passes, so they were able to go meet Miley, which wouldn't even be needed, but Amber and Ashley had insisted, and Mikayla had given in right away.

She wasn't sure how she would feel about seeing Miley again, but she hoped that it wouldn't be like the last time they spoke to each other.__

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth? 

As they showed the security guard their passes, a familer face walked down the hallway, and stopped to stare at them for a few minutes. Mikayla weakly waved at him.

"Hey" Oliver spat, noticing that Mikayla had flinched at his tone, but not really caring much about how Mikayla felt.

"Hi there, so, still friends with her huh?" Mikayla asked, giving him another weak smile, hoping and hoping that he would give one in return, this was the most nervous she had been in years.

"You gave her up back them, you missed out on something great, a great, perfect best friend, and the perfect girl for anyone, but you messed that up, and all because she was a skater, well now you see what can happen when you apply yourself and go for your dreams" Oliver said, before walking into the door that she was about to enter.__

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boys mine now

Oliver must have warned them before she showed up, and she couldn't find Amber and Ashley anywhere.

"What are you doing here?!" Lilly yelled, taking a step forward, and Miley held an arm in front of her, stopping her from charging at Mikayla, which was something the other girl was grateful for.

"You're out of luck, I've got someone who accualy cares about me, someone who always has" Miley said, patting Lilly on the shoulder.

Lilly smirked.__

We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends

"Me and Miley are way more then best friends now, I've asked her to marry me and everything" Lilly said, wrapping her arm around Miley's waist, which caused the slightly taller girl to smile.

"But.." Mikayla started.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other and sighed at the same time, which made Oliver laugh a little.__

Too bad that you couldn't see  
The man that boy could be

"It's too bad, you had your chance, and you blew it, big time, you should have gotten her when you could have, instead of listening to your stupid friends, who wrecked the only good thing you could have had in your life, and you didn't care" Lilly said, tighting her hold on Miley.

"You should have been able to see what she would grow up to be, I mean, I loved her ever since the first moment I layed eyes on her in the sixth grade" she kept going, and Miley's smile widened.__

There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

"Not every person is just what you see on the outside, sure Miley was the skater chick in high school, and we were never the most popular people in the world, but we made it, and I'm proud of her" Lilly said.

"You've gotta see the soul inside of a person, not just what they look like, or what they wear, or how they act" she said, as she lightly kissed Miley on the lips.

Mikayla didn't say anything, but just turned around and walked out.__

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious? 

Lilly smiled as she walked into the apartment that her and Miley shared, and sat down on the couch, waiting for Miley to get home from her interview.

Miley walked in, and hugged Lilly tightily, happy to be back home.__

We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know! 

Lilly and Miley walked backstage at Miley's concert, and Miley lightly kissed Lilly on the lips, and Lilly giggled a little, feeling the blush creep up onto her cheeks.

"I'll be back before the shows over" Lilly whispered in Miley's ear, and the other girl nodded but didn't let go.

"Look, I have to go record that song, ya know, I want to get my singing career going too" Lilly said, smiling at her brightly, and Miley sighed and let her go, feeling the emptyness of not having Lilly close to her.

"Have fun" Miley yelled to her, and got a wave in response.__

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know!

**AN: Boom...Boom...BAM BABY! I loved that.**


End file.
